The present invention relates to desk accessories and more particularly to a desk accessory including an attachable chute structure that has a chute receiving opening positioned above the level of the desk surface and a discharge chute opening that is positionable and directable toward the opening of a trash can so that the user can discard paperwork without the possibility of missing the trash can resulting in the user having to repeatedly lean over to lift discarded papers placing unnecessary strain on the user""s back.
Many people who deal with a lot of paperwork must discard papers because of errors or various other reasons. If the trash can is not in a convenient location, the discarded papers often miss the trash can and end up on the floor where they must be picked up by bending over and lifting them off of the ground. This can be particularly difficult for people with limited movement abilities such as people having back problems and wheelchair bound workers. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a paper chute which could be attached to the desk and which would automatically funnel and direct the discarded papers into the trash can to insure that the discarded papers did not end up on the floor requiring the user to pick up the paper.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a paper chute that includes an attachable chute structure that has a chute receiving opening positioned above the level of the desk surface and a discharge chute opening that is positionable and directable toward the opening of a trash can so that the user can discard paperwork without the possibility of missing the trash can resulting in the user having to repeatedly lean over to lift discarded papers placing unnecessary strain on the user""s back.
Accordingly, a paper chute is provided. The paper chute includes an attachable chute structure that has a chute receiving opening positioned above the level of the desk surface and a discharge chute opening that is positionable and directable toward the opening of a trash can so that the user can discard paperwork without the possibility of missing the trash can resulting in the user having to repeatedly lean over to lift discarded papers placing unnecessary strain on the user""s back.